<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"you didn't really think i would just let you leave like that, did you?" by Drowned_in_Feels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423676">"you didn't really think i would just let you leave like that, did you?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels'>Drowned_in_Feels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death Fix, Coda, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Fix-It, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, The Empty (Supernatural), spoilers for s15e18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean marches his ass down to the Empty to go and get back his angel who has been so cruelly taken away from him by the writers of Supernatural. Also, they kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"you didn't really think i would just let you leave like that, did you?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, I know Billie's scythe can't kill Chuck and I know that Jack can't just use his powers to beat him either. How they actually managed to beat Chuck is irrelevant to the story. It's about Dean and Cas finally getting together because frankly, they deserve it and so do we. </p><p>First part is Dean's POV (sort of), second part is Castiel's POV. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuck was kneeling on the ground, his face beaten bloody, his chest heaving. He looked up at Dean with unspeakable pain in his eyes. “Just end it already.”</p><p>Dean was towering over him, Billie's scythe in his hand. Splotches of Chuck's blood covering his face and his clothes. His expression was stone cold. He pressed the scythe harder into Chuck's neck. “No, there's something you gotta do for me first.”</p><p>Somewhere behind him, Sam was on the ground with Jack. Jack was unconscious. He had used up all of his powers to beat Chuck. Sam was beside him to take care of him. He spoke up: “What? Dean, just kill him.”</p><p>“Yeah, you've heard the man.” Chuck's words were immediately followed by a painful groan as Dean put more force onto the scythe.</p><p>“Dean, we've lost so much. Just kill him, then it's over.”</p><p>“No.” Dean removed the blade from Chuck's neck, much to everyone's surprise. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. The look of surprise on Chuck's face even exceeded the look of shock on Sam's. But before Chuck could do anything to escape his position, he found himself again with the scythe at his neck. This time, Dean was stood behind him, firmly pressing him against his body and pushing the blade of the scythe back into the wound on his neck it had previously created.</p><p>Dean voice was mere inches from Chuck's ear as he hissed: “Now take me to the Empty.”</p><p>Chuck had the audacity to let out a quick laugh, only to be reminded of his wound by Dean. “I'm not going to repeat myself.”</p><p>“Why do you want to go to the Empty so bad? Is there something I'm missing here?” From his current position, he couldn't make eye contact with Dean so he glanced over at Sam instead.</p><p>Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes. “Dean, taking Chuck away from here is a risk we don't need to take. You don't even know if you can find him in the Empty.”</p><p>“Ohh, I see.” Chuck grinned. “This is about your angel, isn't it? Pretty little Castiel. I heard what happened to him. It's a shame I wasn't the one to take him since he did always mess up my plans. But I'm not bitter. I'm just glad that he's gone.”</p><p>“Now watch your goddamn mouth.” Dean removed the scythe from his neck, only to run it down Chuck's chest from his collarbone down to his belly button, splicing him open. The wound he left wasn't too deep but it was enough to have Chuck double over in pain.</p><p>“I'm only going to say this once.” Every word out of Dean's mouth was filled with seething anger. “You're going to take me to the Empty right now. Or I'll cut you up like a pig at a butcher's, inch by inch by inch. I'll draw it out, as long and as painful as I can, until your pain matches the pain you have caused us our whole freaking lives. And you will be begging for death.”</p><p>Chuck stayed motionless while he considered his options. Dean directed his words at his brother. “Sam, you stay here with Jack. I'll be back as quickly as I can and this son of a bitch will be gone.”</p><p>Sam knew there was no arguing with Dean. “Alright, just – be careful.”</p><p>“You know me”, Dean said with a crooked smile. Then he shook Chuck's body and scraped his skin with the scythe. “Now, what are you waiting for?”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Chuck snapped his fingers.</p><p>The whole world turned black. Dean found himself in a big black nothingness, still holding Chuck in front of him with the scythe against his neck. He looked around for Cas but all he could see was endless darkness.</p><p>“See? Sam was right. He isn't even here.”</p><p>“Shut up, Chuck.” Dean started walking, dragging Chuck along with him.</p><p>“You're not going to find him. You don't even know where you're going.”</p><p>Dean ignored him and kept walking. He walked silently for hours. Meanwhile, Chuck was going on and on about how this plan wasn't working and he should just get back to trying to kill him. Dean didn't let his words get to him. He was determined to find Cas in this endlessness, even if it took years.</p><p>Then, suddenly, Dean heard a voice. It was far away but it was unmistakeably the one he was looking for. Dean looked over at Chuck, a smile growing on his face. Chuck rolled his eyes. “Okay, it seems that you were right.”</p><p>Dean sped up his pace. Chuck could barely keep up. Castiel's voice grew louder and louder. He was arguing, shouting angrily. Dean knew that tone all too well. “It's not my fault that you can't go back to sleep!”</p><p>And then, Dean saw him. He was still far away and he had his back turned towards Dean but Dean would recognise that trenchcoat anywhere. He started sprinting. He was so close, he could almost grab him.</p><p>Then, Cas turned around. “Dean?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~EARLIER~</p><p>Cas woke up in the by now all too familiar nothingness of the Empty. He looked around. Just darkness, as usual. Cas sighed. He knew this was all he would be seeing for the rest of his life. He resigned himself to eternity in this space.</p><p>The last thing he remembered before the Empty took him was Dean's face. Dean's tender, confused face that tried to grasp what he had told him. That tried to stop what he was doing. A sad smile spread across Castiel's face. He had given up his life for Dean, even if he hadn't wanted him to. And that was alright. He could stand spending the rest of eternity here, as long as he knew that Dean was alright. Or at least that he had given him a chance at that.</p><p>Cas turned around. Meg was there. Or rather, the Empty in Meg's appearance. She seemed furious. She yelled: “Why are you here?”</p><p>“Uhh, you took me. Remember?”</p><p>“But you're supposed to be asleep! I'm supposed to be asleep! We shouldn't be here in person! This isn't right.”</p><p>“Well, I'm sorry that you're upset but there's nothing I can do.” Castiel raised his hands apologetically.</p><p>“No, this was supposed to fix everything! You were the one who woke me up. Taking you was supposed to put me back to sleep!”</p><p>“And I don't know why that hasn't happened but it's really not my fault.”</p><p>They argued back and forth like this for a while. It became tiring quite quickly. The Empty was mad that she wasn't asleep. Castiel didn't know why they were both awake either but he also didn't have a solution.</p><p>Then, after what felt like forever, Cas heard some footsteps behind him, growing louder and louder. He turned around and who did he see but none other than Dean Winchester himself, with a heavily bruised Chuck in tow. “Dean?”</p><p>The closer he got, the more assured Castiel became that it truly was Dean. His Dean. How did he manage to get here? Cas hadn't thought that any human could just walk into the Empty. Then again, Dean wasn't just any human. This proved once more that Dean was capable of anything that he set his mind to. And he had set his mind to Cas. Even after everything that had happened, he still came to get him. Castiel's heart doubled in size. He loved him so much.</p><p>Eventually, Dean stopped in front of him. His body was covered in blood, as usual, and still he was the most beautiful thing Cas had ever laid his eyes upon in all the millennia he had been alive. Dean locked his gaze with Castiel's and they just stared at each other, drowning out everything around them. Ignoring Chuck's pained groans and the Empty's upset screeching. The only thing that mattered was each other.</p><p>A million thoughts were running through Castiel's head. He decided to articulate them with one simple question. “Dean, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Dean didn't reply immediately. He was just staring down at Cas, fixated on his face like it was going to provide an answer for him.</p><p>Eventually, he broke the silence. “All these years ago, you dragged me out of hell. Now, I'm dragging you out of this place.”</p><p>Dean reached out his right hand and grabbed onto Castiel's left shoulder. The same spot that Cas had left his hand print on Dean when he pulled him out of hell. Dean glanced down at the ground, then back up at Cas. A slight smile played around the corners of his mouth. “And you didn't really think I would just let you leave like that, did you? After what you told me?”</p><p>Cas was left speechless. Did this mean that Dean perhaps felt the same way? He fumbled for words. Dean's smile, Dean's eyes, Dean's voice were so disarming. He could get lost in him forever. But he had to reply.</p><p>“Well, you see, I -”</p><p>He didn't get to finish the sentence. His words were halted by Dean's lips pressed firmly onto his. Cas froze. Was this really happening? Was Dean kissing him?</p><p>Castiel's eyes were still open. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Dean's face. His eyes were closed, his expression was soft. He had never seen his face so peaceful.</p><p>Dean grabbed the back of his trenchcoat with his left hand and pulled Cas closer to him. That was when Cas finally allowed himself to relax. He let go of the tension in his body and melted into the kiss. He placed his hands on Dean's hips, burying his fingers deep in the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>This was what Cas had been dreaming of for years. He couldn't believe it was finally reality. Dean's lips were just as soft as he had imagined. His kiss just as passionate. He knew Dean much too well, he already knew Dean wouldn't be a gentle kisser without ever having seen him kiss. And he was right. Dean's kiss was loving and full of fire. Cas could feel all the years they had spent together, not kissing each other, reflected in the way Dean's lips pushed onto his. All the anger at the time they had wasted, all the pain that could have been avoided. It all found its outlet in this single kiss.</p><p>Cas tried to reciprocate but he wasn't as experienced a kisser as Dean was. He thought about all the years he had spent watching over Dean, trying to protect him from all the evil in world. Failing to protect him over and over again. Losing him more often than he could count. And always getting him back. Even here, in the nothingness of the Empty, they had found each other. A single tear rolled down Castiel's cheek.</p><p>He could barely fathom that after all the time he had spent pining for Dean, he was finally kissing him. Cas pushed forward and moved his hands to Dean's shoulders. He tried to get closer to him but their bodies were already pressed against each other. Dean's hands that he had shoved hard into Castiel's trenchcoat released the fabric and moved up to Castiel's neck. He ran his left hand through the hair on the back of his head while his right hand cupped his jaw. Cas smiled. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.</p><p>“Oh, god, please spare me this sappiness. I'm going to throw up.” Chuck's voice cruelly ripped the two of them out of their entanglement.</p><p>Dean and Cas pulled back from each other. Their faces were still just inches apart and their hands were still holding onto each other's bodies. Their smiles outgrew their faces.</p><p>“We should probably take care of him, don't you think?”, Dean said.</p><p>“Sounds good.” Cas leaned in for another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is barely edited because I just had to get it out of my system but I hope you enjoyed it. Please consider leaving some feedback. I have also written other Destiel and spn gen fics in the past, feel free to check out my profile. Thanks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>